Gamp family
Gamp was the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family. The family motto was "ante omnia deus", ''which translates to "all the ante." They were related to the Black family, and more distantly to the Macmillan and Prewett families. The family is now extinct in the male line. The last heir to the male line was Hector Gamp III, who died in 1950. However, all the known female line's descendants of this family (such as the sons of Hesper Gamp and Sirius Black II and their descendants) survive. The Gamps were not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, indicating that, by the 1930s, they were either extinct in the male line (as judged by the author of the ''Pure-Blood Directory). Family history Early history The Gamp family were known for establishing their estate in King's Lynn, Norfolk, England. It is estimated that the family manor was completed on those lands by 1507, under the reign of the muggle King Henry VII, who granted the acres to Gawain Gamp in 1495. Members of the Gamp family were relatively richer than most, and were consistently sorted into Slytherin House. This continued for some time, even hundreds of years. They held a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot, but they rarely were the most important or consequential lords who held seats. However, following the introduction of the Statute of Secrecy, the Gamp family became extremely well-known. Minister Ulick Gamp, the first Minister for Magic, was in office from 1707 to 1718. Previously head of the Wizengamot, Gamp had the onerous job of policing a fractious and frightened community adjusting to the imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy. His greatest legacy was to found the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. During Gamp's term, the Ministry outlawed the use of the Cruciatus, Imperius and Killing Curses, dubbing them "unforgivable". During the early years of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, when the fate of the popular wizarding pub The Leaky Cauldron was uncertain, Gamp agreed to bestow the landlord the responsibility of letting people into Diagon Alley, being sensitive to the needs of the patrons. To honour Gamp’s protection of the pub, the landlord created a new brand of beer in his name, Gamp’s Old Gregarious. Recent history The Gamp family, while arguably an Ancient House, fell out of favour as its members began a gradual retreat from society in the 19th century. Hector Gamp I, for example, squandered the family gold on lavish jewels for his wife, who later became suspected of poisoning him. Hector II, his son, found himself unable to care for his eleven children. In his quest to secure a male heir, he did not much care for the many girls he had. Hector II's daughter, Millicent Gamp, later found herself passing down books and other supplies to her younger siblings. The Gamp family, because it was so large, also had struggles with disease. In the year 1879, they lost three young children, including Moira, Morgan, and George, to diphtheria, which raged throughout their household. Moira was six years old, whereas her brother Morgan was two, and George one. Morgan and George, then both of Hector II's heirs, led Hector II to produce yet more children, which led to the eleven known children we know about today. The Gamp family suffered yet another tragedy the night of 8 November, 1917. Eglantine Gamp (née Rosier), wife of Hector Gamp III, was visiting Rosier relatives Paris with her two younger daughters when her sister Coretta's boy, tried experimenting with fiendfyre to impress his younger cousins. The fire quickly consumed the room and all three children, two of which died instantly. The fire raged through the house, consuming everything in its wake. Eglantine escaped with her younger daughter, Floretta, who died the next day in hospital. Eglantine herself was covered in burns and died a few weeks later. In total, six people died, including Eglantine herself. Ermintruda Gamp, aged nine, as well as Floretta Gamp, aged seven, died. Their cousin, Corvus Rosier, ten, who started the fire, and his parents also perished. Ermintruda and Floretta's sister, Araminta Gamp, was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her father had not gone to Paris because he was working on several cases for the Wizengamot, and they survived. However, Hector Gamp III retreated permanently from society and fell on the drink. After his death in 1950, the male line officially became extinct. Known members * Ulick Gamp: the first Minister for Magic, serving from 1707 to 1718, after previously acting as Head of the Wizengamot. During his term as Minister for Magic, Ulick established the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. * Hector Gamp I '(1817 - 1849): he married Marian Prewett. Squandered family gold. Father of Hector Gamp II. * '''Hector Gamp II '(1840 - 1919): he married Miriam Selwyn. Father of eleven children: Millicent, Hannah, Moira, Marian, Henrietta, Gwendoline, Morgan, Hector III, George, Martha, and Hesper. * 'Millicent Tremblay née Gamp '(1870 - 1940): she married Rufus Tremblay, a member an old European wizarding family. She had two daughters with him, Philippa and Boudica. * 'Hannah MacDougal née Gamp '(1871 - 1956): she married Cyril MacDougal, a half-blood wizard. She had three children, two of which made it to adulthood- Cyril II, Moira, and Florus. * 'Moira Gamp '(1872 - 1879): she died young. * 'Marian Davies née Gamp '(1873 - 1955): she married Amos Davies, a pure-blood wizard. She had two children, Reginald and Beatrix. * 'Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp '(1874 - 1960): she married Gresham Goshawk, a pure-blood wizard. She had five children, Claribel, Griselda, Muriel, Gresham II, and Alban. * 'Gwendoline Marchbanks née Gamp '(1875 - 1949): she married Aberforth Marchbanks, a pure-blood wizard. She had three children, Magdalene, Jemima, and Hugh. * 'Morgan Gamp '(1876 - 1879): he died young. * 'Hector Gamp III '(1877 - 1950): he married Eglantine Rosier, a pure-blood witch. He had three children with her, but two tragically perished in a fire with his wife. The third surivied. They were Ermintruda, Floretta, and Araminta. * 'Eglantine Gamp née Rosier '(1876 - 1917): wife of Hector Gamp III. * 'Araminta Lestrange née Gamp '(1906 - 1981): Daughter of Hector Gamp III. Married Faustus Lestrange II. Had one child with him, Cyrus. * 'Ermintruda Gamp '(1908 - 1917): died young. * 'Floretta Gamp '(1910 - 1917): died young. * 'George Gamp '(1878 - 1879): died in infancy. * 'Martha Moore née Gamp '(1878 - 1962): she married Edward Moore, a half-blood wizard. Had two children with him, Clara and Louise. * 'Hesper Black née Gamp '(1879 - 1930): she married Sirius Black II, the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She was the mother of Arcturus, Lycoris, and Regulus Black. She was the great-grandmother of Sirius, Regulus, Altair, and Aquila Black. Known descendants The Gamp family has an extremely large number of deceased as well as living descendants, although the male line is extinct. The grandchildren of Hector Gamp II are numbered with any further descendants below that in bullet points. They are: # 'Philippa Tremblay '(1902 - 1949): daughter of Rufus Tremblay and Millicent Tremblay née Gamp. # 'Boudica Tremblay '(1904 - 1987): daughter of Rufus Tremblay and Millicent Tremblay née Gamp. # 'Cyril MacDougal II '(1893 - 1894): died in infancy. Son of Cyril MacDougal and Hannah MacDougal née Gamp. # 'Moira MacDougal '(1895 - 1939): daughter of Cyril MacDougal and Hannah MacDougal née Gamp. # 'Florus MacDougal '(1901 - 1982): son of Cyril MacDougal and Hannah MacDougal née Gamp. # 'Reginald Davies '(1901 - 1984): son of Amos Davies and Marian Davies née Gamp. Married Margery Blishwick. Father of Gordon Davies. #* 'Gordon Davies '(1939 - 1994): son of Reginald Davies and Margery Davies née Blishwick. Former husband of Trea McClivert. Current husband of Isobel Campbell. Father of Chester, Kirstie, Roger, Alexandra, and Lydia Davies. #** 'Chester Davies '(born 22 Feb 1969): son of Gordon Davies and Trea Davies née McClivert. #** 'Kirstie Davies '(born 19 Oct 1972): daughter of Gordon Davies and Trea Davies née McClivert. #** 'Roger Davies '(born 19 Mar 1978): son of Gordon Davies and Isobel Campbell. #** 'Alexandra Davies '(born 16 Apr 1981): daughter of Gordon Davies and Isobel Campbell. #** 'Lydia Davies '(born 23 Jul 1982): daughter Gordon Davies and Isobel Campbell. # 'Claribel Goshawk '(1899 - 1939): daughter of Gresham Goshawk and Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp. # 'Griselda Rakepick '(née '''Goshawk)' '(1900 - 1974): daughter of Gresham Goshawk and Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1911 to 1918 as a member of Slytherin House. She married Antonius Rakepick in 1928. #* Horace Rakepick '(born 11 February, 1930) - The son of Antonius Rakepick and Griselda Rakepick (née Goshawk). He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948. He married a half-blood witch in 1955. #** '''Patricia Rakepick '(born 29 March, 1956) - The daughter of Horace Rakepick and his wife. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1967 to 1974. She taught Defence Against the Dark Arts there from 1988 to 1989. # 'Muriel Diggory '(née '''Goshawk)' '(1901 - 1986): daughter of Gresham Goshawk and Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp. She married Oscar Diggory in 1929. #* Amos Diggory '(born 27 January, 1945) - The son of Oscar Diggory and Muriel Diggory (née Goshawk). He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1956 to 1973. He married a half-blood witch in 1976. #** '''Cedric Diggory '(10 September, 1977 - 24 June, 1995) - The son of Amos Diggory and his wife. He Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 until his death in 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew, during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. # 'Gresham Goshawk II '(1903 - 1969): son of Gresham Goshawk and Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp. He married Mairwen Ollerton in 1927. They had three children together. #* 'Bronwyn Goshawk '(born 12 January, 1928) - daughter of Gresham Jr. and Mairwen. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1939 to 1946 as a member of Slytherin House. #* 'Matilda Goshawk '(born 10 March, 1930) - daughter of Gresham Jr. and Mairwen. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948 as a member of Ravenclaw House. #* 'Ephraim Goshawk '(born 29 October, 1932) - son of Gresham Jr. and Mairwen. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1944 to 1951 as a member of Ravenclaw House. # 'Alban Goshawk '(1904 - 1991): son of Gresham Goshawk and Henrietta Goshawk née Gamp. He married Ellen Eaton in 1932, and had one child with her. #* 'Alban Goshawk Jr. '(born 27 November, 1933) - son of Alban Sr. and Ellen. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1945 to 1952 as a member of Slytherin House. # 'Magdalene Whitlock '(née '''Marchbanks)' '(1895 - 1972): daughter of Aberforth Marchbanks and Gwendoline Marchbanks née Gamp. She married Malcolm Whitlock Sr. in 1929 and had four children with him. #* Malcolm Whitlock Jr '(born 5 April, 1930) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948. #* '''Marybeth Whitlock '(born 5 April, 1930) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948. #* 'Fiona Brown '(née '''Whitlock) (born 1 February, 1934) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1945 to 1952. She married Octavius Brown, a former Gryffindor student, in 1957. She had two children with him who both ended up being sorted into Gryffindor. #** Nigel Brown '(born 13 September, 1958) was the son of Octavius Brown and Fiona Brown (née Whitlock). He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 as a Gryffindor and married Dorothea O'Flaherty in 1979. He had two children with her, Lavender and Ophelia. #*** 'Lavender Brown '(born 12 May, 1980) attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998 as a Gryffindor. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, which she survived. #*** 'Ophelia Brown '(born 14 March, 1981) attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999 as a Gryffindor. She, like her sister, was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the battle. #** 'Arthur Brown '(11 March, 1962 - 11 November, 1980) was the son of Octavius Brown and Fiona Brown (née Whitlock). He attended Hogwarts from September 1973 to June 1980. He played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He joined an Auror recruitment programme during the First Wizarding War and was killed defending a family of muggles in Hadleigh about four months later. #* '''Angus Whitlock '(born 11 October, 1939) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1951 to 1958. He married Philomena Lestrange, a pure-blood witch who was disowned from her family, in 1964. They had one child together. #** [[Nancy Whitlock|'''Nancy Whitlock]] (5 February, 1965 - 14 February, 1981) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1976 to her death in 1981. She was murdered by her maternal uncle, Adolph Lestrange, over a Hogsmeade Weekend. # Jemima Marchbanks '(1899 - 1981): daughter of Aberforth Marchbanks and Gwendoline Marchbanks née Gamp. # '''Hugh Marchbanks '(1901 - 1977): son of Aberforth Marchbanks and Gwendoline Marchbanks née Gamp. Married Dolly Abbott. Father of Fred and Darcy Marchbanks. #* 'Fred Marchbanks '(1918 - 1979): son of Hugh Marchbanks and Dolly Marchbanks née Abbott. He married Ida Vane. He is the father of Winnifred Marchbanks. #** 'Winnifred Greengrass '(née '''Marchbanks) (b. 1952): daughter of Fred Marchbanks and Ida Marchbanks née Vane. Wife of Cyril Greengrass. Mother of Clotilda, Lisette, and Ambrose II. #*** Clotilda Greengrass '(born 17 Jun 1974): daughter of Cyril Greengrass and Winnifred Greengrass née Marchbanks. #*** '''Lisette Greengrass '(born 12 Jul 1976): daughter of Cyril Greengrass and Winnifred Greengrass née Marchbanks. #*** 'Ambrose Greengrass II '(born 6 May 1981): son of Cyril Greengrass and Winnifred Greengrass née Marchbanks. #* 'Darcy Cattermole née Marchbanks '(1922 - 1958): daughter of Hugh Marchbanks and Dolly Marchbanks née Abbott. Wife of Otto Cattermole. Mother of Reginald Cattermole. #** 'Reginald Cattermole '(born 30 Aug 1955): son of Otto Cattermole and Darcy Cattermole née Marchbanks. Former husband of Esia Dupont. Current husband of Mary Fleetwood. Father of Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole. #*** 'Maisie Cattermole '(born 6 Feb 1981): daughter of Reginald Cattermole and Esia Dupont. #*** 'Ellie Cattermole '(born 17 Mar 1990): daughter of Reginald Cattermole and Mary Cattermole née Fleetwood. #*** 'Alfred Cattermole '(born 6 May 1991): son of Reginald Cattermole and Mary Cattermole née Fleetwood. #* '''Araminta Lestrange née Gamp (1906 - 1981): daughter of Hector Gamp III and Eglantine Rosier. Married Faustus Lestrange II. Mother of Cyrus Lestrange. #** Cyrus Lestrange '(1926 - 1979): son of Faustus Lestrange II and Araminta Lestrange née Gamp. # 'Clara Dawson '''(née Moore) '(1899 - 1974): daughter of Edward Moore and Martha Moore née Gamp. She married Archibald "Archie" Dawson in 1928 and had one child with him. #* '''Frank Dawson '(b. 1929) attended Hogwarts from 1940 to 1947. He married Agnes Nettle in 1960 and had one child with her. #** 'Phoebe Dawson '(b. 1962) attended Hogwarts from 1974 to 1981. She played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. # 'Louise Moore '(1902 - 1943): daughter of Edward Moore and Martha Moore née Gamp. # 'Arcturus Black III '(1901 - 1991): son of Sirius Black II and Hesper Black née Gamp. Married Melania Macmillan. Father of Orion and Lucretia Black. #* 'Lucretia Prewett née Black '(1925 - 1992): daughter of Arcturus Black III and Melania Black née Macmillan. Wife of Ignatius Prewett. No issue. #* 'Orion Black '(1929 - 1991): son of Arcturus Black III and Melania Black née Macmillan. Married Walburga Black. Father of Sirius III, Regulus II, Altair, and Aquila. #** 'Sirius Black III '(born 3 Nov 1959): son of Orion Black and Walburga Black. #** 'Regulus Black II '(born 23 Apr 1961): son of Orion Black and Walburga Black. #** 'Altair Black '(1980 - 1991): son of Orion Black and Walburga Black. #** 'Aquila Black '(born 4 Nov 1980): daughter of Orion Black and Walburga Black. # 'Lycoris Black '(1904 - 1965): daughter of Sirius Black II and Hesper Black née Gamp. # 'Regulus Black I '(1906 - 1959): son of Sirius Black II and Hesper Black née Gamp. Etymology Gamp is a colloquial, primarily British, term for an umbrella, believed to be derived from a character in Charles Dickens' Martin Chuzzlewit, nursemaid Sarah Gamp. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Norfolk Category:Families of East Anglia